Naruto the Duelist without memory
by Dragonlord99
Summary: The Sakaki family met a child who lost his memory taking him in he lived a new life filled with friends and family that replaced his lost memories, however, what will he do when his past catches up to him?


Naruto The Duelist without memory

 **This is my first attempt at a story, so** **I apologize** **if it doesn't reach your liking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Yugioh belongs to Konami**

 **I would like to say the stories that inspired me were Naruto Arc V who's creator is Blackwing- Balmug the** **Eclipse and Naruto the Master of Heroes who's creator is Kamen Rider Arashi**

Maiami City, a beautiful city at the coast of Japan it is inhabited by many people of all kinds and where Action Duel originated by Leo Duel School. Action Duel became the new evolution of dueling that took the world by storm, Action Duel is where duelist duel each other while entertaining the happening in You Show Duel School an Action duel was happening right now where it took place in a shrine with sakura petals falling.

"I'll release Super-Heavy Warrior Waka - 02 and Super-Heavy Warrior Sword - 999 to advance summon Super-Heavy Warrior Big Ben - K!"

This was said by Gongenzaka Noboru a fourteen year old male despite being young had the build of a grown man.

The two monsters disappeared and Super- Heavy Warrior Big Ben - K took their place.

"Come on, Yuya, and duel me, Gongenzaka, one-on-one!" he declared

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice shouted out

Then appeared a fourteen year old riding a pink hippo that you would find in a carnival.

This person was Yuya Sakaki son of Yusho Sakaki and Yoko Sakaki, he had crimson eyes and, dual colored green hair and crimson hair, he wears a red t-shirt,green pants as well as magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands, along with a white jacket lined with red and gold on his shoulders.

Landing on a roof Yuya decided to appear himself along with his monster Entermate Discover Hippo.

"I activate the Quick Play Spell card, Hippo Carnival!" Yuya declared

Activating the spell card 3 hippos appeared dancing.

"It's showtime!" Yuya shouted out

"Wha…. are you kidding me?!" Gongenzaka shouted finding the act to be ridiculous.

"Hahaha that's Yuya for you!" laughing was a boy with blond hair with blue eyes wearing an orange shirt along with black cargo pants along with orange shores with a green necklace around his neck, but the most eye catching about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his cheek.

The teenager was Naruto Uzumaki Sakaki, a fourteen year old and a student at You Show Duel School. He was close friends with Yuya,Gongenzaka, and Yuzu. He still remember the day he met Yuya and his parents, they found him collapsed in an alley, shortly taking him to a hospital the doctors found nothing wrong with him and he was healthy, but the one problem was he had amnesia. He had no memory of his past whatsoever the only thing he could remember is his name. Concern about his well being the family decided to adopt him. To this day he is happy with the life he's living now, not even concerned about his amnesia any more.

"Stop laughing Naruto! This isn't funny! Play seriously, Yuya!" Yuzu yelled slamming her hands on to the computer that controls the Solid Vision System.

"Uh-oh this isn't good….." Naruto said while Yuzu panicked.

After the action the computer started to malfunction before exploding. During the malfunction the principle of You Show Duel School, Shuzo Hiiragi who is also Yuzu's father

"Yuzu, Naruto what are the two of you doing?!" He asked.

"Sorry tou-san!" "It's Yuzu's fault!" They both shouted simultaneously, while Yuzu sent Naruto a glare.

"If this thing breaks, my hot blooded coaching….The Solid Vision's going to go out!" he shouted panicking.

His words were proven true as the vision system started glitching and malfunctioning.

"This is Entertainment Dueling, the specialty of the You Show Duel School...!" Yuya announced, but the field disappeared and he fell down with a large crash

"Ouch…" he laid down in the grown in pain before recovering a making a face.

"Well, at least he bounced back." Naruto said from the computer room.

" ***Sigh*** Yuya…" sighed Yuzu.

After things settle down after the Vision System breaking everyone went to the living room of the School, but sadly Shuzo was still upset.

"My hot-blooded coaching! The Solid Vision System's broken,all the perspective students will leave...The You Show Duel School is over!" he yelled in frustration.

"Aw, man, I could have made them laugh even more if you didn't break it Yuzu." Yuya declared with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"See Yuzu it was your fault." Naruto said sitting on her left.

"You're not helping Naruto! And that was because you were messing around, Yuya! And look at me when you're talking to me!" She told him with a stern look on her face while swatting him away.

Shortly after falling Yuya crashed into Gongenzaka who had a angry look on his face. Getting off him while experiencing little pain Yuya was surprised to see him still at the school.

"Ouch… you're still here, Gongenzaka?"

"That boy wasn't laughing." Gongenzaka told him with a stern look on his face.

"Huh? Come on, he was cracking up!"

There's a huge difference between someone laughing with you and laughing at you! Your father, Sakaki Yusho, always made everyone smile with his dueling Have you forgotten the smiles he stirred from their hearts?!"

"Well, everyone ended up laughing at him in the end." Yuya said with a smile on his face.

"Yuya!" yelled Gongenzaka,Yuzu, and Naruto.

Shortly after that the door opened and who appeared was a man who was wearing a yellow black shirt and pants with striped while his shirt hold a red bow along with a pink collar wearing glasses and having a short mustache.

"Oh, it seems something is amiss in here." He declared. Everyone in the room confused by his appearance Shuzo decided to question him.

"Um, who you might be?" he questioned.

"My name is Nico Smiley-I'm the manager-slash promoter of the current champion of Action Dueling, Strong Ishijima." The now named Nico Smiley said while bowing his head.

"Strong Ishijima?" Both Naruto and Yuya said simultaneously.

"Strong Ishijima is our poster duelist at LDS, and we'd love to invite Yuya and Naruto to appear with him on his Fan Appreciation Day."

"So you want to both of us to appear…. Strong Ishijima?!" Yuya questioned.

"We appear with him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes, the both of you duel him! Both of your wishes from three years ago will come true!"

(Flashback)

At a stadium a duel was set before Ishijima and Yusho with their match the crowd waited in excitement. But there was one problem

" _What's going on here?! Here we are at the finals for the crown of Action Dueling! But where is our current champion, Sakaki Yusho?!" Yell and announcer._

" _Got cold feet, Yusho?!" Ishijima shouted._

 _Soon the crowd started to shout insults at Yusho's disappearance_

" _He ran away 'cuz he was scared to lose! Coward! Don't run, Champion! Weakling!_

 _Running down the steps younger versions of Yuya and Naruto appeared to defend Yusho_

" _Dad'll be here! I'll duel you until he gets he gets here! Me too he's no coward so duel the both of us!"_

" _That's enough, Yuya,Naruto!" Yoko came taking the both of them._

" _I'll never run away from you!" "I promise that I'll duel and defeat you!"_

(Flashback end)

"As you can see, our preparations are already complete." Nico presented them with it while yuya could only gulp and Naruto looked at it with eyes of steel.

At this moment Shuzo decided to speak up.

"No! We can't allow Yuya and Naruto to go up there." Determination was written all of over his face.

"And why is that? The fans will love seeing Sakaki Yusho's sons appear!" he said in panic. "I won't let Yuya and Naruto be your show ponies!" Yuya and Naruto could only look on in shock.

Closing his eyes Shuzo told him how he felt.

"How do you think Yuya and Naruto felt over these three years…?! Please, leave!"

"How unfortunate!" As a thank you for your cooperation, we were considering giving you the newest Real Solid Vision System produced by Leo Corporation. For free, of course." Nico said hoping it would change his mind.

"You serious?!" he yelled, but then Yuzu came and hit him with her paper fan.

"Weren't you just talking about how you wouldn't let them be show ponies?!" She said with a stern look.

"Well, you know..."

"The school's important, too but…"

"What's important is how Yuya and Naruto feel about it" Gongenzaka told all of them. But everyone found out they were both gone.

"Where'd they go?" Yuzu questioned.

(Outside)

Outside the school Yuya and Naruto sat at the railing which provided a beautiful view of the city. Yuya held his necklace deep in thought while Naruto just looked at the view until he decided to speak up.

"Yuya you remember how tou-san kept told us to let the pendulum to keep swinging?"

"For it to keep swinging more and more." he responded

"Yuya we should duel him you remember we said we would duel him three years ago and I promised that I would and I don't go back on my word."

"Yea… tomorrow we'll show the crowd our Entertainment dueling!"

"Alright dattebayo!"

"Now Naruto I have to ask, how well can you play as a clown?" Yuya asked his brother. "W...what?"

The rest of the night would a restless one for Naruto as his brother did his best effort to convince him.

(Day of the duel)

The stadium is going wild excited for the duel for the two sons of the former champion and the current champion. Three years ago the two yelled they would be the one's to duel him and the promise for that day will finally be fulfilled.

"And now it's for the main even today! And who will be dueling the champion Strong Ishijima today is not one, but two duelist on a tag duel sons of Sakaki Yusho, the legendary Star Duelist- Sakaki Yuya and Sakaki Uzumaki Naruto! This Special Match will be conducted with the official Action Duel Rules. I activate the Field Magic, Frontier Sand Castle!" Nico shouted. from the steps.

After the announcement the field started to change into an environment that resembled a castle.

"Look at this sight! This castle could be mistaken for the real thing! All bought you you by the LDS Solid Vision System!" he shouted with excitement.

"Look, atop the castle…! It's Strong Ishijima, the Ultimate King of Action Dueling for three years running!" Atop of the castle was Ishijima who let out a loud roar while the crowd cheered with excitement.

"And here are our young challengers to the Ultimate King…. Sakaki Yuya and Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone waited, but neither of them appeared at the opposing side

"Step up, Yuya and Naruto!" Nico shouted.

When not appearing the crowd decided to say negative things about both of them each nastier than the next.

"I thought Sakaki Yusho might show up if we dragged his sons out here, but...Tsk! I can't truly be the Ultimate King unless I beat him." Talking with disappointment Ishijima did not notice that two clowns appeared behind him.

" _How did Yuya manage to talk me into this?"_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop running down his head.

The rest of the crowd notice the two clowns telling Ishijima to turn around and he was met with two making strange faces at him.

"So, the two of you are Sakaki Yusho's brats, huh? Is that the respect you two should show to the champion?!"

Taking off their costumes the two finally reveal themselves

"I apologize for my rudeness." Yuya said

"I'm not sorry, I would do it again." Naruto said with a grin

"Well, then, with greatest respect… Allow us to duel you."

Activating their duel disk the three duelist prepared for the match

"Let's see how great the champion is!"

"Get ready Ishijima! We're coming at you, dattebayo!"

"How great I am?! You two sons better know your place! I'll show you two the skills of a pro and give the both of you some well-needed disciplining" Ishijima said. Both of the brothers grinning the match was about to begin."Wow! What an unexpected turn of events, but it seems our players are ready!" stated Nico.

"The duelists, at this palace of battle, shall kick their way across the earth and fly across the air on this Field with their monsters! Fix your eyes upon the ultimate evolution of Dueling, the Action..."

"Duel!" declared the three players. Soon after the declaration Nico snapped his fingers and cards scattered everywhere upon the field.

:The Action Cards flutter onto the field and our battle begins!"

"Since it's two against one I will receive double the life points, but I'll allow the two of you to go first."

 **Ishijima LP:8000**

 **Yuya LP:4000**

 **Naruto LP:4000**

"Yuya you go first I already got what I need" said Naruto. Smiling Yuya decided to make one of his father's legendary lines "Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me and my brother to show you what a classic Action Duel looks like!" Grabbing onto a zip line he went down the castle.

"What!" Ishijima could only look surprised.

"And for me first performance… I summon Entermate Discover Hippo!" After his declaration a pink hippo appeared

 **Entermate Discover Hippo**

 **Level:4**

 **Type:Beast**

 **Attack:800**

 **Defense:800**

Jumping onto the hippo Yuya shouted "Catch me if you can!"

"Alright! Now it's mine turn!" Jumping off the castle the crowd and Ishijima were shocked after his move until he jumped off one of the walls and landed into one of the trees and onto the ground "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

 **Elemental Hero Woodsman**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type:Warrior**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defense:2000**

Shortly the monster appeared something that looks like you would find in a fairy tale." Come and get us Ishijima! I set one card face down and end my turn!" soon after taunting him he ran off with his monster.

The crowd looked on comparing Yuya's and Naruto's fleeing to their father's disappearance.

Up in the crowd Yuzu,Gongenzaka, and Shuzo questioned Yuya's fleeing. "What are Yuya and Naruto doing?!" "They should face him proudly!" questioned and stated Yuzu and Gongenzaka.

Up on the castle Ishijima could only watch the two"It won't be long until I catch the both of you. I activate the Spell Card, Pot Of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards! Now I play the Spell Card, Savage feast Level 5! I Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior-type monsters from my hand, nullifying their effects! Come forth, Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard!

 **Lava Battleguard**

 **Level:5**

 **Type:Warrior**

 **Attack:1550**

 **Defense:1800**

 **Swamp Battleguard**

 **Level:5**

 **Type:Warrior**

 **Attack:1800**

 **Defense:1500**

"I then will Release these two cards to Advance Summon. _**Come forth from the depths of the hidden wood, crushing the giant tree in your way...King of savages, ruler of the wild! Battleguard King!**_

 **Battleguard King**

 **Level:8**

 **Type:Warrior**

 **Attack:3000**

 **Defense:1100**

Soon came Ishijima monster pushing away the trees.

"Here he is, the Champion Ishijima's ace Monster!" Nico declared. Soon Naruto and Yuya stopped in front of the Battleguard King."Your father got away from me, but there's no escape for you two! Battle! Battleguard King, attack Elemental Hero Woodsman! Raising it's battle axe Battleguard King went to attacked Woodsman.

Grinning Naruto jumped into one of the trees "Our out of luck Ishijima I activate the Action Magic, Avoid! Tough luck for you!" Naruto said with with a cheeky grin. "As expected of the son of Sakaki Yusho- you're able to utilize Action Cards effectively, I'm sure your brother is able to as well! Professionals, though are able to go beyond that! By releasing a monster with "Battleguard" in its name when advance summoning Battleguard King, it allows him to attack twice in one turn!" Ishijima shouted.

"What? Attack twice?!" the brothers shouted. "Battleguard King attack Discover Hippo!" bringing down the axe the monster attacked again on Yuya and his monster, creating a large cloud of dust.

"There it goes! Battleguard King obliterates Discover Hippo with an Attack Power of 3000! Or did he?!" After the Attack DIscover Hippo and Yuya came running out of the dust with Discover Hippo surviving the attack.

"No way!"Ishijima could say in shock."Alright Yuya!" shouted Naruto." just in the nick of time! I activated the Action Magic, Miracle! Its effect negates the defeat of my monster and cuts the battle damage I take by half."

 **Yuya LP:4000 -2900**

While watching the match the crowd couldn't help, but be impressed on how Naruto and Yuya were fighting the champion on even grounds

"Well, then. I'll place one card face down and end my turn.

(Stands)

You can't win by just evading! They both need to fight..-Gongenzaka said before a voice interrupted him " _They_ are fighting." Walking up to the three Yoko revealed herself."Yoko-san!" Shuzo said in surprised. Looking at her in confusion Yuzu asked her "What do you mean when you say Yuya and Naruto are reinventing themselves?" "Yuya lived the last three years behind a mask of buffoonery. He made fun of himself before allowing anyone to make fun of his father running away. But Yuya really wants to become like his father. The legendary Star Duelist he always admired when he was just a boy, and Naruto wants to help him reach that goal. Naruto back in the past yearned for his memories and to this day a part of him still does, but Yuya helped him make new memories to replace the ones he forgot. These two have always looked out for each other their entire lives.

(Duel)

"My turn, draw!" declared Yuya looking at the card he drew a smile formed on his face "Got it! Everyone, we are approaching the climax of our show today! Entermate Discover Hippo can act as two monsters when used for advance summoning. I'll release Discover hippo to advance summon… Everybody put your hands together for…" throwing away his clown clothes Discover Hippo disappeared then appeared a dragon with two different eyes. "Today's main attraction- the rare dragon with two differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Soon after he landed on the dragon.

"The fun is just beginning!" and the crowd looked surprised and happy at his line.

(Stands)

"There it is Yusho's famous line!" Shuzo yelled.

(Duel)

Using the same line as your father, the chicken, are you?" Ishijima asked Yuya. "My dad is not a chicken!" Yuya told him through his duel disk. "That's right he'll always be a better duelist than you.!" Naruto also told him through his duel disk. "Oh yea?!: he asked both of them." we'll win using the dueling skills he taught us to prove he's stronger than anyone else!" Yuya said with determination. "Couldn't have said it better myself Yuya!" Naruto told Yuya.

"Hmph that dragon of your only has 2500 Attack and your hero only has 1000 attack. Neither of them are no match for my Battleguard King with 3000!" Ishijima told both of them.

"We'll see about that! I activate the continuous spell, Wonder Balloon " Yuya declared with a smile. Soon after activating the spell card he went around the area and sending action spell cards to the graveyard. "Look at Yuya! Grabbing all those action cards and sending them to his graveyard!" Announced Nico

"Wonder Balloon, fly away!" shouted Yuya, soon the spell card released balloons of different designs."Wonder Balloon increases by one balloon for each card I send to the graveyard and by each card I send to the graveyard the balloons burst,decreasing one monster's attack by 100 for each balloon until the end of the turn end of the turn! " Snapping his fingers the balloons burst holding down Battleguard King. "Battleguard King now has an attack of 0!"

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack:3000 - 0**

"W-what a twist! Who would have thought that action cards could be used in such a fashion?!" shouted Nico as the crowd cheered.

Coming up to his brother Naruto decided to compliment him. "Nice work Yuya! His monster isn't so powerful now." "Of course it's time for us to beat Ishijima!" Yuya said smiling to his brother.

"The two of you weren't just running around- both of you were finding out where all the action cards were." Ishijima concluded

Grabbing his necklace Yuya told Ishijima " I've always been good at finding things." Naruto told Ishijima "A lot of people say my luck is legendary so maybe that's why I'm good at finding action cards so fast." said a cheeky Naruto

Up in the stadium the crow couldn't help, but be impressed of Yuya weakening Ishijima's monster. Looking around the crowd Naruto and Yuya saw the crowds applause."You see Yuya they love you! I guess you can understand how tou-san felt." Answering his brother Yuya told him "Yea so this is how he felt at the stadium it feels amazing! Let's make the crowd go even crazier. Let's gom Odd-Eyes! When Odd-Eyes Dragon destroys a level 5 or higher monster, it deals damage equal to half that monster's original attack."

"Half of Battleguard King's original attack would be 1500! Together with the 2500 damage he was already going to deal… that makes 4000 damage?!" Ishijima said in shock. With a face of determination Yuya told Ishijima "With that, I'll be able to take away half your life points! It's battle time, Odd-Eyes Dragon! Attack Battleguard King! Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Dragon breath out fire onto Ishijima's monster causing an explosion and the crowd cheering, only for it to stop to see Battleguard King there and letting out a roar " _What how is it still intact?_ " Thought Naruto, only for everyone to see Ishijima to activate the action card, Miracle.

"I activated an action magic card as well! The same card that you used earlier as well-Miracle!" Ishijima said with a grin on his face.

 **Ishijima LP:6750**

"The champion doesn't let us down! He had an action card hidden up his entire sleeve!" announced Nico.

"This is all there is to Sakaki Yusho's dueling!" Ishijima yelled jumping down from the castle and landing on a pillar."I activate the continuous trap, Battleguard Rage! When I take battle damage, it increases the attack of one of my Battleguard monsters by 2000.

 **Battleguard King Attack: 0 - 2000**

With a face full of disappointment Yuya ended his turn. With the turn ending Battleguard King increased from its original attack.

 **Battleguard King 2000 - 5000**

Back in the stadium the others could only look concern.

"Naruto it's your turn take his monster down!" Yuya shouted to him.

"You got it! It's my turn, draw! I activate Elemental Hero Woodsman effect, once per turn, during my standby phase I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Adding the spell card to his hand his deck shuffled itself. "Now I activate the spell card: Polymerization from my hand to fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman and my Elemental Hero Ice Edge from my hand! **Hero intuned with nature become one with the hero of ice and give birth to a new hero! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6, Hero who shakes the earth itself! Elemental Hero Gaia!**

 **Elemental Hero Gaia**

 **Level :6**

 **Attack:2200**

 **Defense:2600**

Summoning his new monster it appeared, shaking the field spell and causing some trees to collapse.

"Incredible! Naruto fusion summon by using his monster's effect! But will it be enough to defeat the champion?" Nico said as the crowd grew more excited.

"Hmph! That monster on yours isn't strong enough for my Battleguard King!" Ishijima scoffed at Naruto. "I wouldn't say that, I activate Elemental Hero Gaia's effect! When this monster is fusion summoned I can target I face-up monster my opponent controls; until the end of the turn, it's attack is halved and Gaia gains the amount of the attack. Great Divide!"

Elemental Hero Gaia brought down its fist dividing at path of earth that stopped in front of Battleguard King while it bought the monster to its knees.

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack:5000 - 2500**

 **Elemental Hero Gaia**

 **Attack:2200 - 4700**

"What?! an attack of 4700?!" Ishijima yelled in shock. "What a turn of events! Naruto's monster not only strengthen itself, but weakened the champion's monster!" Nico announced as the crowd could only look in shock.

Grinning Naruto made his next move. "Now I activate my spell card, Fusion Weapon and equip it Elemental Hero Gaia! It will increase his attack and defense by 1500." A read arm formed on Gaia's right arm along with a shield on his right.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia**

 **Attack:6200**

 **Defense:4100**

"Alright Naruto!" Yuya cheered him. "D..damn it…" Ishijima said as he jumped of the pillar looking around the area.

"Battle! Elemental Hero Gaia attacks Battleguard King! Giga Impact!" A green energy surrounded Elemental Hero Gaia's right fist as it bought it down in Battleguard King. The result caused a huge sand cloud and the are to shake startling the audience. "A..amazing… our champion must have lost a large amount of his life points… or did he?!" Nico announced, as the cloud cleared up it revealed Battleguard King once again intact with Ishijima with an active action card.

"That was too close.. but I activated the action card Miracle again!"

 **Ishijima LP:4750**

"Damn it! I sent two cards face down end my turn and the effect of Elemental Hero Gaia ends." Naruto said with a bitter face.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia**

 **Attack:6200 - 3700**

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack:2500 - 5000**

"Here comes your requirem! My turn, draw! I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy your Fusion Weapon!" The spell card shattered the card equipped to Gaia as its attack and defense points returned to normal.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia**

 **Attack:2200**

 **Defense:2600**

Naruto looked on with a neutral face.

"Now the both of you will taste defeat today! Battleguard King, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" As soon as declared the attack Yuya went on grabbing for an action card, but did not make it in time as his dragon was destroyed and he flew off of it.

 **Yuya LP:2900 - 400**

"Yuya! You alright?" Naruto asked as he ran to his brother. "I'm fine…" he responded. Ishijima made his way to the two in the hand of his monster.

"Your dragon goes back to your hand without heading to the graveyard due to Battleguard Rage effect." he said as Yuya returned Odd-Eyes Dragon to his hand. "Next, I activate the quick-play spell card, Battleguard Magic. I'll recover life points equal to half of the attack of Odd-Eyes Dragon!

"I don't think so I activate my trap card, Brave Heart! If I control an "Elemental Hero" monster I can negate the effect of a spell or trap card and destroy it!"

"Tsk. No matter, Yuya you're lucky Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice, so you'll live to see another around, but that doesn't mean your monster is safe!" he pointed at Naruto. "Battleguard King, attack Elemental Hero Gaia!" Battleguard King brought down its axe once more, but Naruto made no plans to move. " I activate my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Battleguard Rage." "But your monster will still be destroyed!" His words were not proven wrong as Elemental Hero Gaia was shortly destroyed after the activation of the spell card, but Naruto was still able to hold his ground.

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack: 5000 - 3000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000 - 3200**

Grinning Naruto made his next move. "Now I activate my trap card, Change of Hero - Reflector Ray! When an "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: I inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent for each level it has, Gaia had the level of six, so you're taking 1800 points of damage!"

"What?!" soon a bright light came from the trap card showing the spirit of Gaia that was recently destroyed, charging at Ishijima it caused an explosion that sent Ishijima flying from his monsters palm.

 **Ishijima LP:4750 -2950**

"Amazing! They may have lost their monsters, but Naruto was able to deal effect damage to the champion!"

"Hmph, I place one card face down and end my turn." Going up to his brother Naruto apologized for not acting earlier. "Yuya sorry about not using Mystical Space Typhoon earlier, but for some reason a apart of my mind told me not to act then."

"It's alright, but we need to take down his monster right now or we can both end up losing." he responded.

Up from his monster Ishijima yelled out Yuya "It's your turn Yuya! Draw a card! Or will you and your brother surrender? Turn your tail and run, just like your father?"

Making an angry face Naruto shouted at Ishijima "Bring it on teme! Both me and Yuya will bring you down!"

Yuya, however did not have the same fire as Naruto right now, "No! we'll never ru-" but at mid-sentence Yuya stopped and look at his hand in doubt. Up in the stadium the others couldn't help but worry for the both of them, but Yoko looked at them with a neutral gaze.

"Yuya you can do this. Tou-san always said If you're frozen in fair you can't do anything. You need to have- "Courage and step forward…. If you want to win!" Yuya finished after his brother with determination written on his face.

"Swing, pendulum! More and more!" Yuya shouted out as he drew his card, soon after his necklace emitted a bright light and his cards begin to change. The expression on his face changing Yuya made his move.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the Scale 8 Master of Chronomancy!" He shouted as he threw the two cards to make the scale, soon after the two monsters floated to the top and Yuya's necklace appeared at the center of them.

"Now I can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time!"

"Say what?!" Naruto shouted in shock, and he was not the only one. "What's happening?!" Ishijima could only ask.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" Soon three monsters appeared.

 **Entermate Whip Viper**

 **Level:4**

 **Attack:1700**

 **Defense:900**

 **Entermate Sword Fish**

 **Level:2**

 **Attack:600**

 **Defense:600**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Level:7**

 **Attack:2500**

 **Defense:2000**

"A….amazing how did he do this?" Naruto muttered under his breath. He was not the only who was shocked.

"Three monsters at the same time? And that dragon is level seven! He shouldn't be able to summon high-level monsters without releasing!"Questioned Ishijima, however Nico told him that the system wasn't signaling an error. Ishijima could only look shock on how the summoning method was legal.

Getting on top of his new dragon Yuya made his move. "I activate Entermate Whip Viper's effect! It switches the attack and defense points of an opponent's monster!" Activate Whip Viper's effect Battleguard King was brought down to its knees once more.

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack: 3000 - 1100**

"Battleguard King's attack power is….." Ishijima could only look in shock. "And then Entermate Sword Fish effect! He decreases an opposing monster's attack points by 600 during this turn."

 **Battleguard King**

 **Attack:1100 -500**

"Battleguard King's attack points have quickly decreased from 3000 to 500!" Nico could only say with excitement with the crowd going wild.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Battleguard King! It's time to show us your true power!" yelled Yuya. Soon the orbs on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's head started to Ishijima had other plans "I won't let you! I activate my trap card, Battleguard Howling! It return an attacking monster to the hand, and it inflicts its attack points to you as damage!"

"O Chronomancy Magician, who rules over Space-Time itself! Protect me with your ethereal powers! Chronomancy Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, it can negate the activation and effect of a trap card that activates by targeting a pendulum Gearwise!" The trap card was quickly set back face down.

"Shit! Then…" Ishijima quickly jumped into a tree to grab an action card. "Action Magic, Avoid!" But soon enough Yuya countered.

"O Astromancy Magician, who rules over Space-Time itself! Seal my foes with your ethereal powers! Astromancy Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the battle phase it negates the effects and activation of spell cards that target an attacking pendulum monster on my field. Horoscope Divination!" The action spell was quickly negated as fast as Ishijima's trap card.

"He even negated my action spell?!" yelled a shock Ishijima as he fled for more action cards.

"It's time now, Odd-Eyes! Burn everything to cinders that your heterochromatic eyes catch a glimp of!" Soon Odd-Eyes jumped off the ground and into the air. "Spiraling Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Dragon fired a stream of fire to Battleguard King that tried to counter.

"Shit! But in the next turn…." Ishijima was not aware of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon effect.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon effect activates! When it battles a level five or higher monster, it inflicts double the battle damage! Reaction force!"

"D-Double?!" Ishijima could only say in shock. Soon his monster was destroyed and Ishijima was thrown back against the force of the attack.

 **Ishijima LP:2950 - 0**

"This is The End!" Yuya said. The screen showed Naruto and Yuya winning the duel and the crowd could only look on in silence.

(Stadium)

"Did they win?" asked a shocked Yuzu. "Yeah…" replied an equally shocked Gongenzaka. Crying tears Shuzo yelled. "Whoaaa! Both of their bloods were boilin'!

(Field)

Running up to his brother, Naruto congratulated him "Alright bro!That was amazing!"

Yuya, however could look in confusion "Wha….what do you mean Naruto? And is that Ishijima?!" Looking at his brother in confusion Naruto replied "Duh! That's who we've been dueling the entire time!"

But before Yuya could ask more questions they were both stopped by congratulations "You two won!" shouted a voice, both brothers turning to see Yoko,Yuzu,Shuzo, and Gongenzaka sending happy smiles their way. "You both won against Strong Ishijima for your father! Well done, Yuya, Naruto!" Yoko told them

"It was awesome, Yuya,Naruto!" Yuzu congratulated them. "You two did it!" Gongenzaka shouted to them. "Waahh! Boilin' blood!" Shuzo could only shout. Soon after them the entire stadium started cheering on Naruto and Yuya's victory.

Turning to his brother Naruto said "Alright Yuya we did it! High five!" Naruto raised his hand and Yuya meeting his hand. This would be a big step for the two brothers.

However they were unaware that a video of their match against Ishijima was recorded and a president could only look with interest.

 **This is the end of the first chapter please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be ignored.**


End file.
